3rd Mountain Division (Wehrmacht)
) |image= |caption=Eduard Dietl – first commander of the 3rd Mountain Division |country=Nazi Germany |type=Mountain Division |branch=Heer |dates=Raised April 1, 1938, Surrendered 1945 |command_structure=Created as 3. Gebirgs-Division''in 1940. |garrison=Graz |battles= |notable_commanders=Generaloberst Eduard Dietl General der Gebirgstruppen Julius Ringel |associated units= As of 1939 }} The '''3rd Mountain Division' ( ) was a formation of the German Wehrmacht during World War II. It was created from the Austrian Army's 5th and 7th Divisions following the Anschluss in 1938. History The division took part in the Invasion of Poland 1939 as part of Army Group South, but was transferred to garrison the West Wall before the end of the campaign. In 1940 it joined the invasion of Norway, most famously sending its 139th Mountain Regiment under General Eduard Dietl to seize the ice-free Arctic port of Narvik. The Allies briefly managed to take the town back, but abandoned it to the Germans after the invasion of France. In 1941 the division moved into Lapland to participate in Operation Silberfuchs, the attack on the Soviet Arctic as part of Operation Barbarossa, but failed to capture Murmansk. The division was withdrawn to Germany for rehabilitation at the end of the year, but left its 139th Mountain Infantry Regiment behind to operate independently. After rehabilitation, the division returned to Norway in 1942, where it served as a reserve. It was then transferred to the Eastern Front, where it served as a reserve for Army Group North near Leningrad. In November 1942 it was committed to the front where the Soviets had surrounded Velikiye Luki, and then transferred to the far south to help in the attempt to relieve Stalingrad. It fought the remainder of the war in the south, retreating with the front lines through the Ukraine, Hungary, Slovakia, and finally surrendering to the Soviets in Silesia at the end of the war. Austrian-born German snipers Sepp Allerberger and Matthäus Hetzenauer served in the Eastern Front as part of the division. Commanders * Generaloberst Eduard Dietl (1938 – June 14, 1940) * General der Gebirgstruppe Julius Ringel (June 14, 1940 – October 23, 1940) * General der Gebirgstruppe Hans Kreysing (October 23, 1940 – August 10, 1943) * Generalleutnant Egbert Picker (August 10, 1943 – August 26, 1943) * General der Infanterie Siegfried Rasp (August 26, 1943 – September 10, 1943) * Generalleutnant Egbert Picker (September 10, 1943 – September 29, 1943) * Generalleutnant August Wittmann (September 29, 1943 – July 3, 1944) * Generalleutnant Paul Klatt (July 3, 1944 – May 8, 1945) Order of Battle 1939 138. Gebirgsjäger Regiment 139. Gebirgsjäger Regiment Gebirgs-Artillerie-Regiment 112 Aufklärungs-Abteilung 12 Panzerabwehr-Abteilung 48 Gebirgs-Pionier-Bataillon 83 Gebirgsjäger-Feldersatz-Bataillon 68 Gebirgs-Divisions-Nachschubtruppen 68 Gebirgs-Divisions-Nachrichten-Abteilung 68 Radfahr-Abteilung 68 Aufklärungs-Abteilung 83 See also * 9th Mountain Division (more about the 139th Mountain Regiment) * Division (military), Military unit, List of German divisions in World War II * Heer, Wehrmacht References * Pipes, Jason. "3rd Gebirgsjager Division". Retrieved April 8, 2005. * Wendel, Marcus (2004). "3. Gebirgs-Division". Retrieved April 8, 2005. * "3. Gebirgs-Division". Article at www.lexikon-der-wehrmacht.de. Retrieved April 8, 2005. 3 3 Category:Military units and formations established in 1938